1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deathcare apparatus for transporting multiple caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like in a van or other vehicle. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a double-deck apparatus including upper and lower decks with the upper deck being pivotally movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the lower deck so that both the upper and lower decks may support caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Link Mgf., Ltd. (xe2x80x9cLinkxe2x80x9d) of Sioux Center, Iowa, the assignee of this invention, has manufactured Double Deck deathcare apparatuses or systems which have been installed in full-size Chevrolet, Ford and Dodge vans with the Double Deck systems comprising a lower deck positioned on the floor of the van with an upper deck pivotally mounted thereon and which is movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the lower deck. The upper and lower decks are used to support and transport multiple caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like. In the DD200 Double Deck system of Link, the upper deck is raised and lowered utilizing an electric actuator with that actuator moving a front torsion bar which lifts the front of the upper deck. In the DD200 Double Deck system of Link, there is a tie rod on each side, running from the front torsion bar to the rear swing arms with the rear swing arms lifting the rear of the upper deck.
Although the DD200 Double Deck system of Link has met with considerable success, the DD200 Double Deck system cannot be installed in certain vans which are smaller than the full-size vans described above. To satisfy that need, the instant invention is described which also includes an improved lifting system for the upper deck.
A deathcare apparatus for transporting multiple caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like thereon is described for use in the cargo area of a van having a cargo floor. The apparatus of this invention comprises a lower deck which is secured to the vehicle cargo floor and which has a forward end, a rearward end, and opposite sides. A first support is secured to the lower deck at the forward end thereof adjacent one side thereof. A second support is secured to the lower deck at the forward end thereof adjacent the other side thereof. The apparatus also includes an upper deck which is positioned above the lower deck and which is movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the lower deck. A third support is secured to one side of the upper deck intermediate the forward and rearward ends thereof and a fourth support is secured to the other side of the upper deck intermediate the forward and rearward ends thereof. First and second lower lift arms are pivotally secured at their forward ends to the first and second supports and extend rearwardly therefrom. The forward ends of the lower lift arms and pivotally secured to the third and fourth supports adjacent the lower ends thereof. First and second lift arms are pivotally connected at their rearward ends to the upper ends of the first and second supports and are pivotally connected at their forward ends to the upper ends of the third and fourth supports, respectively. First and second actuators are pivotally connected to the first and second lower lift arms for raising and lowering the upper deck between its upper and lower positions. A torsion bar or member is secured to and extends between the forward ends of the first and second lift arms to stabilize the lifting operation.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved deathcare apparatus for transporting multiple caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like in a vehicle such as a van.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus of the type described above which is compact and which includes a minimum of moving parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above which includes a torsion bar or member which extends between a pair of lower lift arms to stabilize the lifting operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described above including a pair of lower lift arms, each of which has an electric actuator secured thereto for raising and lower the lower lift arms.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.